


The Shower

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Shower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick shower sex ficlet for besanii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shower

Enjolras choked out a groan as Grantaire backed him against the wall, the water of the shower pounding onto both of their backs as Grantaire slid two fingers between Enjolras’ legs„ pressing up against his entrance. He was already slicked wet from being fucked that morning, and Enjolras spread his legs, rocking his hips back.

”Tell me what you want.” Grantaire murmured against Enjolras’ neck, biting at the newly wet skin and marking it with his teeth, and the blond took in a loud gasp of breath. 

"You know what I want."

"I do, but I also know I like your  _dirty_ , pretty little mouth.” Grantaire returned easily, and Enjolras groaned, thrusting his hips back onto the artist’s fingers as Grantaire added a third. 

"I want you  _in_  me.”

"I am in you, sweetheart." Grantaire said cleverly, and Enjolras let out a loud mewl as he arched his back off the tile of the shower, rolling his hips down onto Grantaire’s hand. 

"No, I want your  _cock,_ damn it, don’t tease, don’t you dare fucking tease, I just want you to fuck me so I can put my thighs around your legs and fuck myself down on it and so I can fucking  _come_  like that.”

"Oh, I do  _love_  it when you get all commanding.” Grantaire said, and then he lined himself up, fucking himself forwards. Enjolras put his arms around Grantaire’s neck as the taller man hitched up Enjolras’ legs, gripping his thighs tightly as he held him against the shower wall. “If I slip, God help us both.”

"Don’t slip then." Enjolras snapped, and Grantaire set about thrusting his hips up and into the other man as Enjolras whined, and he dropped his head back against the white tile, his blond hair creating an effective (if wet) halo around him. "Fuck me, fuck me, God, fuck me  _harder_ , please, Grantaire-“

"That’s the magic word." Grantaire purred, smug in the way Enjolras  ~~adored~~  hated, and began to buck his hips faster, deeper, and when Enjolras came his cry echoed beautifully, and Grantaire appreciated particularly the great accoustics a shower could create.


End file.
